Jump City days
by Grimm-Savant
Summary: Wally West, Dick Grayson and a bunch of other kids enroll into the H.I.V.E Academy. They'll make new friends some enemies and deal with life as only students at one of the country's most esteemed schools can.
1. Prologue

Taking another sip of his steaming cup of coffee, Sebastian Blood once again scanned the list of names in front of him. It was a list of names of all the students that were going to enroll this year that had chosen to take a tour of the city as well.

H.I.V.E Academy was a well respected school and the best not only in Jump City, but also in the entire state. Blood had recently taken over the academy after the headmistress retired, at the end of the last semester.

School would begin in about a week now and he was hard pressed to make sure the new arrivals were ready.

He peered once again at the list reading the names of silently in his head.

Wally West

Jenny Diaz

Karen Beecher

Victor Stone

Garfield Logan

Rachel Roth

Baron Flinders

Seamore Ize

Garth Ocean

Antonia Monetti

Mal Dunken

Kitty Moth

Roy Harper

Fang Bight

Jericho Wilson

Dick Grayson

Mikron O'Jeneus

The last three names on the list had intrigued him from the start. Grayson had been home schooled by his parents as they traveled in a circus for most of his life, and it interested him how the boy would adapt to the life of not just an official school, but also city life as well.

O'Jeneus was in fact an eight year old child prodigy. The fact that such a young, above average intellectual had enrolled at the school would boost the academy's rating greatly. So Blood was looking forward a little, hesitantly mind you, of the boy's arrival to see what exactly he would be dealing with.

The last, Jericho was interesting to him only because the boy's father had called a meeting with him himself to see if the school was "Truly the best for my son."

In fact Mr. Slade Wilson was sitting across from him at this very moment, a small coffee table the only thing between them.

Slade looked up with his one good eye and examined the headmaster. He sighed quietly to himself. The only reason his son was being enrolled here and not in a military academy like he had wanted for him, was because his old friend, General Immortus, had suggested the school saying that Jericho would prosper more from there than at some boot camp.

Although he was retired now and quite old Slade still valued his opinion and so now here he was. He took a sip from his own cup of coffee and remarked on the excellent blend.

The two men sat awhile longer lost in their own thoughts, until Blood looked at his watch and nearly choked on the coffee he was drinking. It was almost time for the students to arrive. He had chosen the Titans Towers Hotel as the gathering place for the students because it was quite a nice hotel, and he was a friend of the owner. Using it as a meeting place with Mr. Wilson was just a bonus.

"Now, Mr. Wilson I assure you that the fact that your son is mute will not hinder his studies in the least." Blood said trying to quickly wrap up their meeting so he could finish the preparations.

Slade merely grunted and nodded his head indicating the meeting was over, and watched him walk across the lobby to the front desk.

Finishing his coffee, he got up and walked over to a young boy reading a book. The boy had bright intelligent green eyes, a short afro of golden hair, and was wearing a white long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. The boy looked up from his book and stared at the man in front of him with a questioning look on his face.

They knew they wouldn't see each other for a long time, but goodbyes in the Wilson family weren't really tear jerking affairs.

Slade surprised himself by actually thinking of saying something emotional to the boy.

True he wouldn't see him for a while, but..

In the end he just told him, " Everything is set."

Jericho nodded and smiled faintly. He patted the bags next to his chair to indicate he had everything.

To others this farewell would seem cold, but for them it was the way it was. Slade barely talked to his son at all, it had nothing to do with the fact that he couldn't speak, it was just how he was.

Jericho watched he father walk across the lobby to the front doors in silence, then he turned back to his book.


	2. New beginnings

Dick Grayson didn't know wither to sigh in relief or groan in frustration. He was thankful the ride was over, as were most of the other passengers on the bus.

His parents, after being home schooled for most of his life, had decided it would be a good idea for him to get a, "Real education" as they put it.

If being sent half way across the country didn't aggravate him enough after arriving at the airport he had been stuck on a bus with a loudmouthed little brat, that hadn't shut up the entire three hour long bus ride, though it seemed more like an eternity to Dick.

He waited for the people in front of him to get out first, then shoved his way into the line as they exited the bus.

Speaking of the hellish imp, he was not two people ahead of him, annoying a girl in front of him with his endless chatter.

Dick noted that the girl was pretty cute; she had long golden hair that fell straight down her back, bright blue eyes that told him she too had traveled a lot as a kid, and wore a black t-shirt with the letter T on it.

They descended down the steps of the bus and onto the sidewalk, heading toward the entrance to the Titan Towers Hotel.

Once everybody was off the bus the driver who apparently had no desire to stay drove off, leaving them all alone. After a few seconds of staring around them and stretching out their legs the group proceeded to move along the walkway that led to the front doors.

Dick cursed to himself as he found the girl and himself the last in the group along with the kid.

He slowed his pace down a bit so that he walked behind them, unknowingly putting him in the perfect position to view the events that would unfold before him.

As the kid talked and talked to his unwilling victim he was unaware of the leg that shot out of what seemed like nowhere until he tripped over and fell flat on his face, giving the girl with the shirt with a T on it escape on ahead.

As he got closer Dick noticed that the leg had not come out of nowhere, but had been stuck out by a boy wearing a yellow shirt, and a bucket hat over his face to block out the sun.

"What's the big idea, ya crudmuncher!" The kid yelled at the boy lying on the side of the pathway between two benches, with a vending machine behind him.

The boy calmly stared at the kid using his thumb to lift up the rim of his hat out of his face.

"Obviously not you shorty." He replied flashing a grin that seemed to stretch from ear to ear and swallow the entire lower portion of his face.

The kid grinded his teeth together in anger as the older boy had obviously struck a nerve with the height comment.

The boy watched with sharp eyes that looked like a reflection of the ocean itself, waiting to see what the lil guy would do.

Much to Dick's amazement the kid seemed to notice this as well, and instead of giving the other what he wanted by throwing a tantrum he merely walked away in a huff muttering things to himself that nobody could hear, but due to the dark look on his face they could probably guess the intention.

"Yo." The boy said in greeting.

Dick hesitated for a moment not exactly sure if he wanted to answer, then he mentally shrugged and replied rather stupidly, '"Hey."

The boy took off his hat as he propped himself up on his shoulders to reveal wild red hair. With his left hand he put his hat in his bag sitting on the far bench, while he stuck his right hand out toward Dick.

He instantly stuck out his own hand and the two boys shook.

"The names West, Wally West."

"Dick Grayson."

"About the kid," Wally started to explain, but Dick cut him off.

"Nobody would care, in fact I think they would congratulate you, the brat didn't shut up the entire time we were on the bus."

Wally frowned thoughtfully at this and replied, "Well he woke me up, so that's why I did it, but you can all shower me with your praises anyhow." He took a bow like he was accepting an Oscar or something.

Dick laughed. He already liked the guy.

Wally grunted as he got to his feet and slung his back over his shoulder, "Well it's almost time to check in." he said looking at his watch.

Dick nodded his head as the two friends headed for the entrance.

Jenny Diaz held up her hand from the chair she was sitting in as her name was called by the, Headmaster. "Headmaster" seriously? What century did the old dude think he was in? Jeez, she thought to herself. She looked next to her to see a girl with pale skin wild spiky black hair and red bangs sitting next to her staring into space. She wore a black gothic top and a red skirt over a pair of black jeans and black boots with big golden buckles.

Jenny nodded her head in approval of the girl's taste of clothes. She too had pale skin, but she had died her hair bubblegum pink and wore it in two pigtails, a maroon spaghetti strap top with the number thirteen on it, with simple blue jeans covering her favorite long black boots that zipped up on the sides. To top it all off she wore pink contacts with cat like irises that made people blink and look again.

Once the headmaster was finished reading off the list of names and had handed out everyone's room keys, Jenny turned to the girl and introduced herself.

"Hi, The names Jenny Diaz."

The other girl nodded her head and smiled, "Antonia Monetti, cool contacts by the way."

Jenny smiled back, "Thanks I like your hair."

"Hey after we all get settled in our rooms ya want to meet up later?"

"Sure how about we meet back here in about thirty minutes?"

The two girls smiled at each other again before heading up to their rooms.

Dick and Wally were sitting down in the lobby trying to think of what to do next when Wally had to suddenly duck to avoid being hit in the head by a football.

"Yo!, Whawazzat?" He said peering over the back of his chair to see what had nearly hit him.

"What? Dude I couldn't understand a single word you just said man." Dick laughed at his friend's reaction.

"Ha ha laugh all ya want Grayson." He glared, but then laughed himself.

"Hey sorry about that." A small boy about their age said sheepishly. He had short blonde hair and bright energetic green eyes. He wore a purple long sleeved shirt and blue jeans that looked a little too big for him and swallowed most of his feet.

"Told you not to throw the damn ball in the lobby Gar!" Another boy, much bigger than Gar, scolded the smaller boy as he walked over to them. He had dark skin and bulging muscles that seemed to want to rip through his faded grey shirt. He wore matching grey sweatpants and was bald as an egg.

"Sorry about that guys." The big guy apologized.

"Eh, no harm no foul." Dick said, "Right Wally?"

He looked over at Wally who wasn't paying any attention. Instead he was watching a girl across the lobby looking at brochures of events going on in the city. She had shoulder length black hair, with pale skin that contrast nicely with her black tank top that ended revealing her stomach and the tattoo of a raven on her lower back that was partially hidden by her jeans.

"Who's that?" He wasn't aware that the others were staring at him, or that he had said that last part out loud, so he was startled when Gar answered him.

"That Rachel Roth, why? Ya think she's cute?"

"Yeah." Wally replied blushing a little at the group of smiling faces that surrounded him.

"Hey, you guys want to join us? We were just going to get something to eat." The big guy asked. Wally looked at Dick, who answered,

"Sure we don't have anything else to do, let's go."

"Alright food! Gar declared rather noisily and several people looked over at them. "I hope they have some tofu or veggies." He added as an afterthought as they headed out to find somewhere they could chow down.


	3. Old Friends

The Titans Towers Hotel had a cafeteria that resembled a school's, just with better food and a buffet. Among the bustling students and noisy crowded tables there sat three girls who had already gone through and chosen there dishes, and were now ready to chow down.

"Woof! Look at him!" Jenny exclaimed pointing at a broad shouldered boy with dark skin piling ribs onto his plate.

"Yeah, he is F-iine!" Toni agreed and the two girls giggled.

"What do you think?" Jenny asked their companion. The other girl wiped some crumbs off of her shirt with a T on it and looked up to were they pointed.

"Yeah, he's cute, but he's REALLY CUTE!" She said blushing a little as she directed them to a blond haired boy next to their target.

"What?" Jenny scoffed

"Eh, to every woman their own. Guess you proved that Terra." Toni said shrugging.

"I'm serious I think he's cute!" Terra said blushing a little more.

"He's and idiot veg-head that thinks he's funny, but couldn't tell a good joke to save his life." A voice said behind them making tem all jump. They looked behind them to see Rachel Roth sitting alone at the table behind them, with one headphone in her right ear the other dangling from her left shoulder.

"Want to join us?" Toni asked.

Rachel put her headphones away and scooted her chair up to a spot were they made room for her.

No sooner had she settled in then the group heard a voice that made them all mentally wince from its shrillness.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Rachel Roth. Crawled out from underneath your little rock I see." The girl hade short shoulder length golden hair and a pink cut off top with a pink bow on the front and white tight fitting jeans that showed her twig-like figure.

"Bite me Moth" Rachel growled. Of all the people from her old school that she could see it had to be Kitty Moth. Alright she had seen Vic and Gar, but they were alright. Kitty on the other hand, urrrrgh! Rachel pushed away her memories of the vile witch and returned to the situation.

"Temper, temper Rachey" Kitty said in a voice so sweet they half expected her teeth to rot right out of her skull.

Before any of the girls could say anything back to this newly arrived nuisance, a boy with spiky brown hair and dark sunglasses, wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt underneath a brown leather jacket came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Hey babe." He said into her ear.

"Oh, Fangy-poo." Kitty purred as she kissed him.

While the girls were trying hard to keep their food where it was another girl walked by carrying a tray of food.

"I see you girl's have met the queen bitch of Steel City High." Her comment stung like a bee sting and made Kitty pull her face away from her boyfriends and glare at the new comer.

"What do you want you slut?" She hissed. This time it was the other girls turn to glare, but instead of shrugging it off as she had done Kitty let loose a little squeak and hid behind her boyfriend.

Fang took a step forward.

"Back off my girl." He said threateningly.

The tension from their stare down seemed to build up with each second that went by. The girls sitting at their table waited with baited breath not daring to move a muscle, except for Terra who was eating her sandwich as she watched, her eyes nearly popping out of her head.

Then just as it seemed the tension was so great that it would explode it was shattered to pieces as a new voice cut in.

"There a problem?"

They turned to see Dick standing there with an inquisitive look on his face.

"Go away, it doesn't involve you punk." Fang sneered.

"You aint talking to my boy Grayson now are ya 'Fangy-poo'?" Vic asked smiling as he stood beside Dick.

Fang threw him a dirty look, but sensing that he was outnumbered stayed silent and grabbed his girlfriend's wrist.

"Come on lets go." He said as he dragged her away.

"Jeez," Vic sighed," just how many kids from Steel city are there here?"

Rachel nodded her head, as she had thought about that earlier.

" It amazes me how they got in." The new girl said and winked at Vic.

"Karen!" He said in surprise at seeing his old classmate.

"I guess I'll be seeing ya around Stone." Karen said flirtatiously and walked off.

Victor stared after her as she weaved her way through the crowd to a table.

When he turned back he saw Dick shaking his head.

"What?" He said defensively.

"Huh, oh not you." Dick laughed faced the table full of girls.

"How the hell did you guys do that?" he asked. The girls nearly jumped out of their skins as they realized the two boys sitting with them. While everyone's attention was on the drama before them Gar and Wally had pulled up chairs and sat down. Wally was between Jenny and Terra, while Gar was on the now crimson faced blonde's other side.

"How did you-" Jenny started at Wally who merely smiled and took a few fries from her plate and popped them into his mouth.

"You weren't going to eat those, were you?" He asked as he and Gar got up to join their friends who had stated to walk off to find some where to sit, leaving a blushing Terra, a gaping Jenny and a bemused Rachel and Toni.

"This looks like its gonna be an interesting year." Toni said taking some of Jenny's fries for herself.

This chapter really pissed me off. I had the whole thing written and was finished, but when I tried to save it to a disk my laptop lost it! God I hate my mom's laptop!!!

Anyway I rewrote( After much cursing and hair pulling) so here the sonnovabitch is, hope ya enjoy it.


End file.
